Be My Escape
by Eternal-Insomnia
Summary: When a suprise occupant of Castle Oblivion decides to leave with Namine, what'll happen after they leave? Where will they go, what will they do, how will they tie into destiny's web...and what's his connection to a certain silver haired...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this idea just shot into my head and I just had to get it down. This is my first time doing something this different so tell me everything you like and hat about it! I'll just stop my rambling and let you guys start reading it!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own KH but I do own the OC in it!

_Italics mean thinking!_

_Escape From Nothing_

Castle Oblivion. You could call it my home, the place where I live. Most people would look at the castle from the outside and say 'What a nice looking place!' Then I would go up to said person and smack them in the face.

I hate it here.

The people in this castle don't even know of my presence here. I've been living here for as long as I can remember. I've stuck to the shadows, avoiding the oblivious idiots that live in the castle and come by.

Well…except for one…there's her…Namine…

Oh, where're my manners in introductions? I start explaining about my life and then I start to talk about a girl…Well here are a few things to clear everything up for the most part.

My name is Raine. Yeah, I know what some people are thinking. 'Oh wow, that's original' but hey, that's all I can remember about myself. I'm 15 and stand at a solid six feet and I have short black hair. It's short but spiked, just the way I like to keep it. My attire is simple and casual. Black pants with a few chains with white tribal patterns and a white t-shirt with a swirl of black fire on the front. No, I'm not gothic or whatever you call it. These where the clothes I found myself in and I guess they grew along with me. I have no trinkets or accessories, but I do own one thing. A single silver necklace around my neck. To some it doesn't even look like a necklace but just a shiny silver chain around my neck. It's my most valuable possession…next to my weapon.

Next to my chain I own a long bladed katana with a silver black handle. I carry it with me everywhere I go and take it with me whenever I do anything…

…Including when I watch her…

Since introductions are done with I supposed I can go into her, Namine. She's the only person in the castle I actually have tolerance for and care about.

Only problem is that she doesn't even know I exist at all.

When I say I'm never seen, believe me, I'm never seen. I always find a secluded spot from where I can see what goes on, no matter which room in the castle. Sometimes I find myself gazing at her for hours on end…just admiring her grace and innocence as she draws.

Her drawings, that's the only thing in the castle I can never see.

That's almost what she does all day, next to getting pushed around by those weird guys in the black cloaks. Now those people, I hate every single one of them with all my heart. Well…almost all of them, the one they call Axel isn't all that bad…on account that he didn't blow my cover…

Okay, now I'm just going off topic with what I was saying earlier so back to my thoughts on Namine.

Blonde hair…blue, no, sapphire eyes…so calm and shy but yet so graceful…at least that's what I think. Even though she doesn't know I exist, I still care for her. I always want to kill those black robed freaks whenever they pick on her. If it wasn't for the fact that I can't afford to blow my cover, I'd do it.

Maybe now I can.

I've been watching what's been going on in the castle lately and man has it been interesting! Those two, Sora and Riku, they're powerful. Out of all those weird robed guys, they took out about half of them. Now security isn't that tight anymore…I can finally escape from here!

But what about Namine?

I'll take her with me; she hates this place almost as much as I do. The only problem is that she's busy taking care of Sora and his other animalfriends, restoring their memories.

What to do…what do I do…

I've got it! Sora and his other friends are in that room with Namine so I'll just make it that nobody can enter the room till they wake up! I'll lock the room…somehow…

Alright let's put the plan into action. What floor is Namine on again?

Oh wait, I'm on the same floor as her. Smooth move stupid.

I checked my katana in its sheath to fix it to my side.

'_Alright_' I thought to myself. '_Let's get this over with'_

I opened the doors and casually walked in. I saw the three flower pods holding Sora and his animal friends. Next to them…sitting in a chair was Namine. She was drawing but I guess she stopped once I came in. Her sketchbook lay on her lap; she was now staring at me.

"Hey, come on, we're getting out of here" I said while I took her by the hand. Surprisingly she didn't object to it and stood up, her sketchbook dropping to the floor. She didn't move though so I started to softly tug.

"Namine, let's go" I softly pleaded. She just stood there, staring into my eyes. I felt my face grow hot while I turned away smiling.

"Its you…" I heard her whisper. I turned back to her, surprised by what she said.

'_What could she mean by that?'_ I wondered while looking around for a sign. My eyes found her sketchbook…

'_No way'_ I thought in disbelief.

Drawn in her sketchbook, I could see a picture of myself, drawn in amazing detail. I was holding a girl's hand…Namine's.

'_You've finally come'_ Namine thought. I saw a small smile show on her face. I smiled back.

'_So you did know who I am'_ I thought to myself, my mood suddenly becoming the happiest in all my life.

_End Chapter_

Alright, tell me EVERYTHING you thought about this one 'cause I want as much feedback as possible! I wanna know if this is good and I should go on with it, or if not many people like it, i'll convert it to a single one-shot. Okay then, get to reviewing people!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I got good positive feedback! Thanks to that, I'll continue the story! Playing Kingdom Hearts Two has been great and it **hasn't** gotten in the way of my writing! Alright, I'll stop my stupid rambling and let you get on with the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, then Kingdom Hearts 3 would already be halfway done!

Raine: But he does own me…unfortunately…

Me: You'd better shut up or else I'll implement that _awkward _scene with you and Namine next chap!

Raine: That's actually not a bad idea…

Namine: WHAT?

Raine: Oh crap…

Me: Okay, while I prevent these two from killing each other before the chapter ends, on with the story!

_Prove My Way Out_

"Come on" I said, my sheepish smile still on my face. Namine just kept smiling at me, which made my face grow redder.

'_Now this is something I didn't see coming that I actually like' _I thought to myself. Suddenly my smile disappeared once I saw Namine pull away from me and out of my hold.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My once happy mood was now knocked down a few levels. Namine turned away but then turned back.

"I'm glad you're here and I want to go with you" She started. "…But I have to stay here and keep watch over Sora and his friends. I can't leave"

"Don't worry about that" I replied. "I'll make sure that they get out safely, I promise you"

"And how do you suggesting fulfilling that promise boy?"

I turned my head to the door and saw a familiar red head dressed in black…

"Axel…" I heard Namine whisper. _'Just great'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm about to leave and then this guy has to come'_ Axel slowly walked into the room, looking at the ceiling. I slowly walked back to Namine, keeping her behind me while I drew my katana from its sheath.

"So boy…" Axel said. "It has been a while since we last met…hasn't it?" He turned to me and Namine, myself gripping my weapon a bit tighter.

"Yeah, it has been a while Axel" My mood was now a combination of anger, protective, and a bit of fear mixed in. Axel swung his hands out and his weapons came forth. His Fire and Wind wheels gleamed brightly.

"I have a proposition for you boy" Axel started to say. "If you can beat me, then I'll let you and the witch go, and I'll help you with Sora"

I heard Namine stifle a tear at being called a 'witch' once again. Now my mood was entirely bent on anger and protecting Namine. I said no reply, but rushed Axel with my weapon, slamming it down on him but he blocked the strike with both of his own weapons.

'_It comes down to this…I guess he's just trying to finish what he started five years ago…'_

**FIVE YEARS BACK**

_A ten year old Raine wandered through the large halls of the castle, fear in his heart as he dragged his katana by his side._

"_Hello?" he cried out. "Can somebody help me?" The child's voice echoed through the castle but no response came. Saddened by this, Raine bowed his head and kept walking, this time at a slower pace._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Axel pushed me off and threw one of his chakram at me. I batted at it and sent it flying back at him. He caught it but then the two of us were suddenly surrounded by a barrier of fire. I landed right by the edge, being careful to avoid the fire but looking for Namine.

"Namine!" I shouted into the fire. "Are you okay? Please, say something!"

"Raine I'm alright! Just worry about yourself and Axel now!"

I gave a sigh of relief before turning back to Axel. He dashed at me and swung at me with his weapons, I barely blocked the attack.

**FIVE YEARS BACK **

"_Anybody?" Raine shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please…help!" A single tear rolled down his left cheek, followed by more._

"_It's no use..." he whimpered. He was about to give up all hope…_

"_And who might you be boy?"_

_Raine turned to find a tall red haired man a few yards from him. _

"_Excuse me sir, can you help me?" Raine asked while sobbing. Instantly the two were suddenly surrounded by walls of fire. Raine jumped at this, fear engulfing his every being._

"_Oh I'll help you alright" The man hissed. "Help put you out of your misery!"_

**BACK TO PRESENT **

I lifted my legs up to kick Axel in the chest. He flew back a bit, giving me a chance to charge him. I slashed at him, giving him a large but not too serious cut over his front body. A few drops of blood fell from the wound and the edge of my sword had a tint of red in it.

**FIVE YEARS BACK**

_Raine didn't cry any more at the flames but he just stood there, staring at Axel. His sword was on the floor beside him, not picking it up. His fear didn't paralyze him, but his mind accepted the fact that he was about to die. Axel began to walk over to him, expecting the boy to panic in any way._

_He didn't. Raine just stood his ground._

_Axel was now right in front of him and he knelt down on one knee so that he was level with Raine._

"_Tell me boy, are you afraid to die?" He asked casually. Raine didn't respond but just stayed still, only taking the time to blink his bright gold eyes. The flames around the two dispersed and Axel put away his weapons._

"_You're more interesting than I thought boy" Axel said while lifting the boy's chin. Raine just stayed silent while Axel got up and walked away._

"_I'll let you go, but I suggest you stay out of anybody's sight. Learn how to use that sword you've got. The next time we meet you'd better be ready...'cause I won't hold back"_

_And so Axel walked away, leaving a relieved Raine behind him._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

The walls of fire dispersed and I quickly looked around for Namine. I found her just about 3 or 4 yards behind me. I ran to her and instinct made me embrace her.

'_Okay' _I thought. _'What in the world made me do this…?'_

My thoughts were interrupted once I felt Namine hug me back. Now I didn't really care what made me do that.

"Can I interrupt the two lovebirds' precious moment for a second?"

Namine and I broke the embrace, the two of us blushing furiously. I glanced at Namine and saw that her face was just about as red as Axel's hair, maybe just two shades below it. I grinned, thinking that my face was the same or maybe even redder. I turned and saw Axel standing, his weapons away.

"Go" He said while pointing to the door that lead to the lower levels. "Get out and I'll handle the keybearer and his friends. I guess you are capable of protecting her after all"

'_Her? This time he didn't call her a witch' _I realized. I didn't think about why Axel was letting us go. Tugging at Namine's arm, we both started to slowly walk for the door. Axel watched us as we took every slow and steady step. He crossed his arms as we passed him and was about to open the door…

"Will you two hurry up before I regret letting you go?" He barked at us. Namine and I jumped at that and began to run quickly down the hall. We went through the door at the end of the hallway and began to go down the flights of stairs, passing the many doors that led to the floors of the castle.

'_He's just holding me by the wrist…'_ Namine realized. We both stayed silent as we ran down the stairs, my mind on getting out of this place. I was about to open the door that led to the main hallway but I stopped. I felt a hand fully hold mine. I looked back and saw Namine look away, her face a shade of pink with a small smile. Looking down on the hand I was holding Namine's wrist with, I saw that we were holding hands. A smile crept upon my and we resumed running. Soon we were out of the castle, for good.

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_Raine was now thirteen. He took the red haired man's advice, whose name he found out was Axel, and practiced using his sword. He also took heed to staying out of sight, his stealth and sneaking skills getting better and better by the day._

_The day had ended and Raine just came from stealing some dinner from one of the other black robed people. Raine laughed to himself as he heard the argument that followed. After that he found a deserted spot by an open window and went to sleep. _

_Raine shivered as the cold wind blew in. He gripped his katana in its sheath closer to his body, shivering and teeth chattering. Suddenly he felt a large cloth be draped over his body. Raine didn't open his eyes but took the cloth, wrapping his body in it. He heard footsteps but only opened his eyes just a crack. He could make out a blonde girl in a white dress walking away._

'_Thank you' he thought to himself. Raine closed his eyes shut and drifted off into sleep…_

_The next morning Raine got up and left the cloth behind, taking note not to every sleep by an open window ever again. The wind blew in and out, taking the large cloth with it._

_End Chapter_

Another chap finished! Now I'm off to play more Kingdom Hearts Two! Raine, Namine, can you say it for me?

Raine and Namine: Fine, the author wants to remind all readers to R&R!

Me: Alright then, till next update!


	3. Chapter 3

KINGDOM HEARTS TWO HAS BEEN THE GREAT! I'VE BEEN PLAYING DAY IN AND DAY OUT ALMOST (not counting the times my parents had to pry my hands off the controller ) AND I'VE BEEN LOVING EVERY SINGLE MOMENT! I GUESS YOU CAN TELL BY THIS THAT I'M EXTREMLY HYPER FROM PLAYING THE GAME AND I KNOW ITS ONLY GOING TO GET GREATER! Whew, hyper-ness is done. Once again I'll just stop my rambling and let you guys get to the story.

**_Disclaimer:_** Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did then I'd make sure myself and all my friends would get a real keyblade of their choice! But sadly that isn't the case…

_Smooth Moves…Not_

Namine and I kept walking down the dirt path across the green field that lay ahead of us. Once we got out of the castle we stopped holding hands since I was just holding it to lead us out.

'_Where to now? We're out…but where are we supposed to go?' _I thought. My hopes of finally leaving Castle Oblivion were an actual reality, but now I had no clue what to do. I never did think about where I would go with Namine after we got out.

It was night now, the stars seemed to be at their brightest and moon was a thin crescent. I glanced at Namine. Her hair seemed to glow in the night. Most people would find that weird but that just made me gaze at her. I kept walking, but my eyes were still fixed on Namine.

"What made you want to take me with you?"

I almost didn't catch her question. I shook my head, wondering if she caught me looking at her.

"Well…out of all my years living in the castle and watching people, you're the only one who I actually care about" I replied. That was all I could say at the moment since her question caught me while I was off guard in a sense.

"I see…" she said softly. "Wait…you were watching me in the castle?" I felt myself blush a bit, what she said being a little embarrassing.

"Well, yeah. Next staying alive and staying out of sight, I couldn't help but watch you" I tried to joke. I heard her laugh a little, which eased me a bit.

"Stalker" I heard her chuckle.

"Wow, thanks for that" I laughed, a bit of casual sarcasm in my voice.

"Not my fault from what you told me it seems like you stalked me"

"Hey!"

"Well that's just how it seems"

"It's not my fault I find you beautiful"

The two of us went silent and I felt heat start to grow in my face.

'_I just had to blurt that out!'_ I yelled at myself in my thoughts. Once again, smooth move on my part.

'_Well…that was an unexpected surprise' _Namine thought.

I glanced at her and could make out a smile on her face, which happened to be a light shade of red. We kept walking, me wondering what to do now.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um…well I actually never thought that part out" I confessed. "I didn't expect to get out, especially getting out with you. I thank luck…and Axel for that"

She nodded in agreement."I still wonder why he let me go with you though…it's not like him"

"Yeah, that was pretty strange…"

"What's your name?"

I froze still at that question and my jaw dropped.

"You don't know my name?" I said in shock. She seemed to find my shock funny since she started to laugh once again laugh.

"Well" she laughed. "You never did tell me" My mouth just dropped farther.

"But I thought you knew who I was?"

"That was only from my drawings…which I must say looked pretty good considering I had no clue what I was drawing" she pointed out. I blinked twice.

'_All this and I didn't even tell her my name…man do I suck'_ I thought. I could avoid the black robed morons for years and break out of the castle, but I let something simple as telling the person I take with me my name slip. Smooth.

"So I guess I should tell you my name now?" I asked. Namine nodded and I gave a small mock bow.

"Hello there my lady. My name is Raine. You may know me as the person who escorted you out the Castle Oblivion. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Namine laughed and gave a mock curtsey in return.

"And hello to you too Raine" she chimed. "My name is Namine but I assume you already knew that since you seemed to stalk me on a daily basis while we were in Castle Oblivion my savior. Or should I say my stalker?"

We both started laughing. It was true, I kinda was a bit of a stalker but it was a healthy thing. Wasn't my fault that I found Namine that beautiful. Then again it kinda was. Okay, maybe it is my fault.

'_She just had to be that mesmerizing…' _I thought.

'_He's a stalker alright. But I can get used to that' _Namine laughed in her head.

The two of us kept laughing at that. We laughed so much that we were both leaning on each other for support. Soon we both stopped and we fell on the floor, both of us trying to catch our breaths. I was on the floor sitting cross legged with Namine's back leaning on me.

"I don't get it" I panted. "You're usually quiet and shy…what's with the sudden change?" I turned my head and saw Namine sigh before brushing a few strands of blonde hair away from her face.

"I don't know what came over me" she sighed. "I haven't laughed like that in…forever. I guess it's because I'm out of the castle…and with you"

My head whipped around and I suddenly found my face right in front of Namine's. My gold eyes were practically right in front of her sapphire orbs. The familiar feeling of heat was coming back to my face. Out of nowhere my head jerked forward a bit. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. Since our faces were…close we ended up…hitting heads. We both gave an 'Ow' before getting up while rubbing our heads. Once again both of our faces were a bright red, a sight that I was becoming quite used to.

'_Once again, smooth move. This time you really did it dumbass' _I yelled in my head.

'_That was another…unexpected surprise'_ Namine thought while rubbing her head.

The small pain started to go away, but as I kept rubbing my forehead, I saw something ahead in the path.

"Its either I hit my head a bit too hard, or I can really see a castle over there" I pointed out. There, peeking over a hill that the path crossed over was the blue tips of a large looking white castle.

"I think you're right about that" Namine agreed. I looked at Namine, who looked at me, and then we both looked at the castle. The two of us started walking. We'd just found a place to stay.

_End Chapter_

YAY ANOTHER CHAP IS DONE AND THEY HYPERNESS IS BACK! Okay, now its gone again but it will come back again once I go play some more Kingdom Hearts 2! Raine, Namine, say it for me?

Raine, Namine: The author once again wants to remind all readers to R&R!

TIME FOR MORE KINGDOM HEARTS 2!


	4. Chapter 4

I beat Kingdom Hearts 2 so now I'm all happy, inspired and all that jazz. The end game was good and fun, the final boss of course was an ass kicker. (Even though the deflecting all the laser bolts part was pretty easy) So since I'm all inspired and stuff let's just get on with the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own KH, KH CoM or KH2. But next week I've got a blackjack match against Tetsuya Noruma and he's betting all the rights to them so wish me luck!

_Stay For the Night?_

We reached the castle we saw in the distance. The castle looked just as big as it did in the distance. All white with blue spires and flags on those spires. Namine and I seemed to be on the white outside walls that surrounded the castle, right in front of a huge brown gate. There were handles, but those handles looked at least twenty feet above us. Yep, stuck again once more.

'_How the hell to people get in and out of this thing?' _I thought. There were no signs of any sort of gate winch or anything like it.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Anybody home?"

There was no answer. I growled in frustration and slammed my fist into the gate. Right then there was a flash and now I could see the outline of a door along with a knob where I hit the gate. I looked at Namine, who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and opened the door. I let a hand out and gestured to Namine to go in.

"Ladies first"

"Hmm, a stalker with the manners of a gentleman. I'll have to rethink this" she laughed while walking through the door. I shook my head and followed, shutting the door behind me.

**0-0-0-0**

"Damn it, why did Namine leave?" A man shouted as he slammed his fist down onto his computer. "Now what will become of Sora and his memories?"

Another man came out from the shadows. He was dressed in a black hooded robe, the hood covering his face. "Calm down. Look at Sora's status. It's still steadily rising. Somehow somebody must've put some sort of auto restoration on"

The man by the computer started typing on the keys. His head was covered by a red shawl which only allowed his mouth and one orange gold eye to see through. "This is alright but what bothers me is why would Namine leave in the first place? She knew she had a duty to do!"

"Does it truly matter? So Namine's gone, the process will still be done, with or without her"

The man in red stopped typing and gave a sigh. "I pray that everything still goes smoothly…not only for my sake but also for Sora and Roxas' sakes…"

"All that matters now is that you and I keep the process going. How's Roxas doing?"

"He just earned the munny needed for his trip to the beach with his friends. I trust you know what to do my friend?"

"Of course, be back in a bit. You just get working on that unfinished beach"

The man in red nodded and the black hooded one walked away and through the door.

**0-0-0-0**

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Namine yelled. Both of us were now wandering through the huge castle halls, down a red carpeted hallway that was right next to a courtyard garden of some sort. We walked slowly, Namine by my side and my hands on my katana just in case anything came up. I looked through the columns at the hallway opposite of us and saw a tall and large door.

'_Maybe we can pass through that garden…' _I wondered.

"You alright with going through the garden?" I asked. Namine looked at me and then the garden. She saw the hallway on the other side and nodded.

"You go first, okay Raine?"

I nodded back and jumped onto the ledge with the columns and then jumped down. After I landed I drew my katana, expecting something to come out. All I saw was a colorful garden, with animal like shaped bushes and a bush that looked like a mini version of the castle in the center. Nothing came so I drew back my katana to its sheath. I looked up and saw Namine looking over the ledge and down at me.

"Its alright, everything's clear. Jump down, I'll catch you" I said while holding my arms out. Namine got up on the ledge but didn't jump down yet. "C'mon" I whispered. "You can trust me!"

'_I can trust you…' _Namine thought to herself. She gave a calming sigh, closed her eyes and leaped off…

**0-0-0-0**

The man in red was busily typing at his computer while the other man in black was leaning against a wall, tossing a small pouch up and down.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" He asked while continuing to toss the sack.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point…" the other man replied. The man in black held out the small sack.

"And this?"

The other man stopped typing and turned on his seat to see the object.

"We could always buy some sea salt ice cream" he laughed, then turned his seat back around. "Objects from that town must be kept out from the real world…you can delete that…"

**0-0-0-0**

…and I caught Namine, holding her bridal style. Her eyes were still closed till I let her down, then she gave another sigh and brushed a few blonde strands of hair away from her face.

"Lead the way" she whispered. I nodded and suddenly instinct made me take her by the hand, my other free hand on my katana.

'_Wait, what am I doing?' _I realized.

"Stay close to me…" I replied. My body seemed to act on its own. Something inside me made me say and do that. Glancing at Namine I saw that she was surprised at my last gesture, her face a slight shade of pink. I smiled and she smiled back. Through the greenery there was a door at the other side of the garden. We started to walk toward it with careful steps. I was just about to open the door…

"Raine!"

I whipped around to Namine and drew my katana. There was a black puddle on the ground and something seemed to rising out of it…

'_What in the seven hells is that?'_

Soon something shot out of the puddle. It was an all black, fair sized, thin…somewhat humanoid being with piercing yellow eyes and antennae coming out from the back of its head. I saw it twitch then flash its menacing looking claws at me. That only made me grip my katana tighter. The thing flew at me with claws slashing.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted. I ran to the left to dodge it and Namine ran to the right. The black thing landed, its claws seemed to be jammed in the ground. Taking that opening, I rushed over and cut right through it. The thing disappeared in a black wisp and I saw something glowing float out from it to the sky as I drew my katana back to its sheath…it was a heart?

"That's something new to me…" I said to myself.

"Heartless"

I turned to Namine, my mind still processing what she said.

"Heartless?"

She had a serious look on her face. "Heartless. They're beings without hearts that mindlessly hunt down the hearts of others in order to return to Kingdom Hearts"

I raised an eyebrow at this. "What's Kingdom Hearts?"

"You could call it the heart of all worlds. Where all hearts come from and where they eventually go back to"

"And how do you know all of this?"

She smiled at me. "Along with a love of drawing, I have a knack for reading as well" I shrugged my shoulders and accepted it.

'_Heartless huh…if they're all that weird looking then I'll know one when I see it'_ I guessed in my thoughts. I looked down at where I killed the first heartless. There were small colorful orbs lying there. Picking one up, I examined it. They were assorted sizes of yellow colored orbs

"Keep those" I heard Namine say. "Its munny, if we're traveling or just staying then we'll need some" Once again I shrugged my shoulders and scooped up the 'munny'.

"I really have been cut off from the outside world all my life, haven't I?" I asked jokingly. Namine nodded at me with a smile, which made me feel glad that she seems happy with me out here.

'_Wonder if she really is feeling that way…' _I hoped to myself. I finished gathering the munny and put them in a large pocket on my left pants leg. Oh, did I mention my pants were like those parachute pants, but with chains and no stuff in them until now. Namine opened the door and we both walked in to find a set of stairs going up to our left that went around the corner. We started going up but once we hit the middle step the familiar black puddle from before appeared in front of me. I drew my katana but realized that five more puddles surrounded us. With every puddle one heartless from last time appeared. Three more then appeared but they seemed like smaller forms of the first heartless. They were tiny, almost the size of a toddler with the same flashing yellow eyes along with the twitching. Did all heartless have the same twitching problem?

'_If it wasn't for the fact that they want to kill me, these heartless are pretty funny looking for-'_ I started to think but my thoughts were interrupted as a small and big heartless lunged at me. Cutting up the small one was easy but large one had its claws inches away from my face, my sword in the middle. I kicked it off and stabbed it in the chest.

'_Two down but it's still a seven on one!' _I shouted at myself.

"Raine, more heartless!" I heard Namine yell. Once again instinct made me turn around and place Namine close behind me. She was right. Five more of the large heartless appeared with four more small ones. Now this was trouble.

'_One, two…shit, sixteen now. And most of them are the large ones. I have to find a way out!' _I thought desperately while looking around. There was an opening up the stairs with two large heartless blocking the way. I glanced at the corner at the end of the hall from us. Looked easy enough.

"Namine, on three follow my lead…" I whispered over my shoulder, but then something of a revelation came to me. If heartless have no ears, which looks like they don't, then why did I have to whisper?

'_Argh! Stop thinking about that, you've got your life along with Namine's at stake here!'_ My conscience seemed to roar at me.

"Okay Raine but this had better work…" Namine replied. All I could do was grin to myself. What I decided on doing always worked, if there weren't any obstacles in the way that is.

"Three!" I shouted. Time to see if I still had my stealth skills from Castle Oblivion. I spun around and took down the two heartless with a spinning slash. Before I took off I wrapped my free arm around Namine's waist. Another large heartless flew for Namine but I stabbed it before it got too close. I closed my eyes and jumped up; leaping over the stairs and it looked like I was going to crash into the wall…

"Raine!" Namine yelled at me. I opened my eyes and kicked my legs into the corner of the wall, landing one leg on each wall before jutting my katana into the left wall. I was hanging off the wall from my katana with Namine in my other arm hanging with her arms around my neck. Now to see if I could pull off part two. I pulled out my katana and kicked off the wall so that I flew diagonally at the other wall. I kicked off that wall and flew at the other wall again. My eyes caught the large doorway along with a smaller set of doors at the end of the hall. I landed right on the wall next to the large door's left side and I started my wall run. My heart started to race rapidly as I ran on the wall. While I was running I saw black puddles form ahead of me with heartless coming out! I took my free hand that held my katana and started to slash forward, hacking through the gauntlet of heartless. Once I neared the end of the wall I kicked off, landing on the floor with a heavy 'thud'. Namine let go of me and I almost dropped on the floor. I ended up using my katana for support, my breathing now a bit heavy. I saw Namine kneel down next to me. Wow, she cares about me. In normal circumstances I would be smiling but I was too worn out from that set of wall maneuvers.

'_Haven't done that in a while…gotta make sure I don't ever end up this tired…' _I thought while bringing myself up to my feet. The heartless were gone and I drew my katana back to its sheath like always.

"So, how'd you like that Namine?" I asked jokingly. All she gave me was a sigh with a pleasant but beautiful smile.

"It was alright, just don't ever try to kill yourself over me okay? You're the only stalker I have" she laughed. The only thing I could do was smile back.

"Now c'mon, maybe somebody's inside these doors" I suggested. Namine agreed so I let out a hand to open the door…but something opened it for me. Namine and I jumped back; expecting a heartless to jump out but the two of us looked down to see…a small mouse with big ears in a nightdress?

"Oh dear" the mouse said in a feminine voice. "Who might you two be? Wanderers looking for a place to stay?" she asked, looking up at us with large, welcoming eyes. Namine and I looked at each other, then back at the mouse. I shrugged my shoulders and scratched the back of my head.

"Um…I guess you can say that. Can we stay for the night?" I asked. The little lady mouse nodded.

"Yes of course! Just let the brooms guide you to your rooms!" she chirped.

"Brooms?" the both of us said together. The mouse nodded and gave a small whistle. From behind her came out four…walking brooms with arms. Namine and I gave puzzled and surprised expressions at the sight as they brooms took our arms and led us away.

"Don't worry!" the mouse smiled. "They'll lead you to your rooms and I'll see you two for breakfast tomorrow morning okay?" Namine and I just looked back and nodded, the brooms pulling us a bit forcefully.

Guess we found a place to stay.

_End Chapter_

Okay, if you guys were confused with Raine doing the wall runs and stuff then I fully understand and I'm sorry! I tried my best to describe it in good detail so I hope you at least had an idea of what was happening. Also if you guys and gals noticed, I changed the summary of the story. Hopefully I can fit in my idea for this story so its all going to start coming together next chap!

Raine: So remember to-

Namine: Read and review!

Thanks guys, so R&R everybody! Hopefully I can update all my other stories by the end of the week so root for me!


End file.
